Fire Emblem: The Dragling's Eye
by clank2662
Summary: A young boy named Mark, who has a dark secret, his mother was part human and part dragon and his father was a full fledged dragon. After fleeing the Black Fang he wakes up to a young girl and they go on a journey to save her kingdom and then the world from evil. (This is new so don't hate on me. this is a first time for this idea)
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

**This is Clank here for all my wonderful followers. If you like my HTTYD book then you'll love this. Its similar with the dragon's eye but in a whole different way. So here's the summary and the story.**

**BEHOLD: **

**Fire Emblem: the Dragling's Eye**

**A young boy named Mark, who has a dark secret, his mother was part human and part dragon and his father was a full fledged dragon. After fleeing the Black Fang he wakes up to a young girl and they go on a journey to save her kingdom and then the world from evil.**

Prologue: A Girl from the Plains.

It was a fair day on the plains but it was a sad one for Lyn for today was the three month anniversary of the _Incident._

She stood on a hill and heard a noise to her left she placed her hands on her sword as she saw a young man of medium build with dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Wearing a green tunic and brown pants and a green cloak, fall to the ground.

She raced over and helped him up. His arms were covered in scars. She looked around believing he was attacked by bandits. She quickly picked him up and took him back to her _ger._ She laid him down and began healing his wounds. She bandaged them and left him as the sunset. She went and got a pillow and blanket and fell asleep on a bed roll.

The next day came and the stranger was still asleep. Lyn decided to go to get some water from a nearby stream and when she returned the stranger was waking up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh, you're waking up" she said.

"I'm Lyn of the Lorca tribe, your safe now" she said.

"What is your name, do you remember it?" she asked.

"My name is Mark" he said bluntly.

"No need to be rude" she said.

"I'm sorry b-, " he started.

"Wait here" he said and went to his pack and pulled out a sword in its sheath and clipped it to his belt and walked out.

"Bandit's" he said when he walked back in.

"Lyn stay here and whatever you do don't look outside understand" he said.

"I do but why" she asked.

"You don't need to see death just yet" he said calmly and walked out of the tent.

(Outside the tent)

Mark pulled out his sword. It was a black blade with a silver bladed cutting edge. It curved back and looked similar to a killing edge.

"Muramasa, Let us do battle" he said.

He charged the nearest bandit. The bandit turned but was very slow.

Mark did a horizontal slash, knocking the bandit back. Mark spun facing away from the bandit and thrusted his blade backwards into the bandit's stomach.

"That one was easy" he said. 'At least they aren't of the Fang' he told himself.

Mark ran towards the leader of the bandits and realized he forgot something.

"Of course I forgot to activate it" he said quietly. Mark closed his eyes and quickly opened them. His eyes were still blue but his pupils were slits and he felt the power flow thru him.

'I promise guys I'll find you and save you' Mark told himself. He charged the leader.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" said the leader.

"Prepare to die fool" Mark said.

Batta charged and brought his axe over his head and swung it down. Mark easily blocked it with his sword. Mark spun the sword around and sliced thru the wooden handle of the axe. The axe blade fell to the ground. Batta backed up in fear. Mark spun around behind his back and stabbed Batta in the chest.

"What? How… How did you-?" said Batta with blood coming out his mouth and he fell to the ground dead.

Mark cleaned his blade and slid it back into its sheath. 'Best get back to Lyn before she worries' Mark told himself.

He hurried back to the ger and walked into a worried Lyn.

"It's alright I'm fine" Mark said.

"Don't do that again, you scared me half to death" said Lyn.

"I'll try not to" Mark said smiling.

"I see that you're accustomed to the ways of war. Could I come with you on your travels?" Lyn asked.

Mark was shocked for a moment but, quickly regained his composure, "Are you sure? You're very young, I think it's best to ask your parents first" said Mark.

Lyn's cheerful look disappeared. 'I just said something wrong' mark told himself.

"You want me to ask my parents?" she said before she sat down, "My parents died three months ago"

'Dammit Mark why do you have to bring up painful memories to people' Mark told himself.

Lyn started having tears flow down her face.

Mark walked up to her and knelt down in front of her and wiped away her tears.

"Don't go crying on me, I have a similar past. I lost my parents when I was only three. My elder brother, Draco, and his friend, Kia, were my family. It was seven years ago, I was fourteen when they attacked. A group of unknown mercenaries attacked the village we were staying at. My elder brother ordered me to run. I didn't want to and my brother ordered Karel to lead the women and children from the village. The argued but Karel reluctantly followed my brother's orders. We left and we arrived at another village. Shortly afterward we left and returned to our old village. Bodies of the villagers who stayed and fought were everywhere. We found what was left of my brother his sword, his locket and his ring. The three most important things to him. I gathered them up and carried them with me" said Mark, pulling out his sword, Muramasa. "This is my brother's blade, Muramasa. I have its twin, Masamune, it's almost exactly like my brothers but it's a little shorter and is silver killing edge with a black cutting edge. So after we found what was left of my brother, Karel and I left on a journey to find out who attacked our village. I was only 13 and Karel was 17. We searched high and low. Karel trained me and that's how I learned my swordplay. Karel soon became a mercenary and fought many strong opponents and became known as the _Sword-Demon _because he seemed to become a demon as he fought. I became known as the Swordsman of Rage" said Mark.

"Why did you get that title?" asked Lyn.

"When ever I fought a mercenary or bandit, I used the rage, I felt after my brothers death to give me strength. About three years ago, Karel left me a note saying he was leaving me so he could search on his own for the mercenaries. I accepted this and decided to search the Sacean plains. I found a small group of the mercenaries. I attacked them recklessly. I was foolish. I should have had a plan but I didn't. I was just too angry to care. I was quickly defeated and ran from the battle. I wandered for years and that's when you found me" explained Mark.

"That's quite a story" said Lyn.

"So Lyn, you want to travel with me and become stronger?" Mark asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Very well then, you may come with me" Mark said.

"Really? Oh thank you Mark" said Lyn as she jumped up and hugged Mark.

'I can't tell her what happened after that battle. Not yet' Mark told himself as he returned Lyn's hug.

"Let us get supplies at Bulgar. It's not far from here" said Lyn.

"Then let's be on our way" said Mark.

**So here's the first chapter. Hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

**So If you liked the prologue, here's chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate**

**Plz read and review.**

**Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate**

The two, Mark and Lyn set out for Bulgar the largest city in all of Sacae. But known to them it would change their destinies forever.

"Mark over here" shouted Lyn waving her hand.

Mark shook his head and walked over to Lyn.

"Mark,what sword should I get and iron sword or a steel one?" she asked.

I walked up to the merchant and looked at his wares.

"Give me two iron swords, two steel and that Lancereaver" said Mark.

"That will be 7000 gold" said the merchant.

Mark sighed and went into his pack and pulled out 2000 gold and a red gem.

Lyn looked at him as he pulled out the money and gem.

"Is this enough?" Mark asked.

"Why yes it is" said the merchant.

"Thank you" said Mark. He picked up the weapons and handed Lyn an iron and steel sword.

"Why did you get two iron and steel?" asked Lyn.

"Because I can't always use Muramasa on bandits" said Mark.

"Ok" said Lyn.

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" said someone behind us.

"Hm?" wondered Lyn, as a green knight rode up to us.

"Wait, O beauteous one!" said the green knight. "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight that speaks so freely to strangers?" said Lyn.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed the green knight. "I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't it be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?" asked Lyn.

"Oooh... you're even lovely when you're cruel" said the green knight.

Lyn rolls her eyes and says to Mark, "Let's go Mark... I have nothing more to say" as she storms off with Mark running after her.

"Lyn, wait up. You know he was just a lecherous knight, right?" said Mark.

"Yes I knew I just wanted to make him go away. Besides he wasn't very handsome" said Lyn.

"Well then shall we be on our way" said Mark before glancing back. "We're being followed"

"Is it the knights?" asked Lyn.

"No" said Mark.

"Well let's leave here quickly" said Lyn as they quickly walk to the city gate when they run into the same green knight but he's with a red armored knight.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road" said Lyn to the two knights. "If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

"Of course. My apologies..." said the red knight.

"Thank you. You at least, seem honorable enough." said Lyn.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before" said the red knight to Lyn.

"I beg your pardon" said Lyn.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first" said the green knight.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" said Lyn. "Let's go Mark! I've run out of patience!"

"Wait, please! It's not like that" yelled the red knight named Kent to Lyn.

"Let's hurry those men are still on our tail" said Mark.

"Are you sure it's not the knights from town" asked Lyn.

"I'm sure. These men are out for blood" said Mark. "Run"

The bandits quickly caught up to them and the one with the biggest axe said, "Heh heh hehhh… Aren't

you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn's eyes went wide and she said "WH- what did you call me... Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste" said the bandit. "The things I'll do for gold… Ah, well. Time to die, darling'!"

"Over my dead body" yelled Mark, as he pulled out Muramasa, anger in his voice.

"You're going to protect the girl then?" asked the bandit. "Well then, come on out boys"

"Oh, no there's more than we can handle…" said Lyn.

"But we won't give up" said Mark.

"Hey! There she is!" yelled someone behind the bandits.

"Huh?" wondered the bandit.

"What?" said Lyn.

It was the knights from town.

"Whew… Finally caught up…Hold! You there! What is your business?" said the green knight. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from-" started Lyn.

"We can discuss this later" said Kent. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

"Stay back! I'll take care of this!" said the green knight.

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" yelled Lyn.

"Well, I just can't stand here and do nothing…" said the green knight.

"I have a solution. You there" said Kent ,as he pointed to me. "Command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle."

"Is this acceptable, milady?" asked Kent.

"Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead" said Lyn. "Let's go!"

"You are called Mark, correct?" asked Sain. Mark nodded.

"Allow me to attack first"

"The first bandit is all yours if you can kill him" Mark said.

Sain charged and missed. The bandit hit him in the calve.

"Sain, where's your sword?" I asked.

"I don't have one" he said sheepishly.

"Here, take my sword" said Mark handing Sain his iron sword.

"Kent make up for Sain's mess up" shouted Mark.

Kent nodded and attacked the bandit.

"Lyn, he's in the forest so watch for branchs and use the tree's to avoid the enemies attack" Mark said to Lyn. "Now go get him"

Lyn charged and ducked underneath the bandits axe and stabbed the bandit in the back. The bandit fell over dead.

"Good job guys" Mark said.

"Kent, Sain take the bandits south of here. We'll take the bandits north of here" said Mark.

Everyone nodded. Mark and Lyn headed North of their position and attacked a bandit that Lyn easily killed.

"Your stance, keep your front foot closer. It makes it easier to evade an enemy's attack" explained Mark.

"Ok" said Lyn.

Mark and Lyn spotted the lead bandit and Lyn was about to charge him when Mark put his hand in front of Lyn.

"Let me" he said.

She nodded.

Mark pulled out his steel sword and charged the bandit.

"Tell me, who hired you?" asked mark as Mark and Zugu clashed.

"Doesn't matter" he said.

"Where you hired by the Black Fang?" Mark asked.

"No" said Zugu.

"Then there's no reason to kill you. Flee now or perish" Mark said.

"I'll die first" said Zugu as he charged Mark.

"That has been arranged" said Mark closing his eyes. He opened them and his pupils were slits. He brought up his sword up in front of him and he multiplied until he surrounded Zugu. The bandit looked at all of them. They each took a different stance and attacked.

Blood flew from Zugu as Mark appeared behind Zugu a moment later.

"Cursed... it was only.. suppose.. to .. be ..a lone... girl" said Zugu before he died.

Mark closed his eyes and they went back to their normal form.

"Mark that was the last of them" said Lyn.

"Now for these two. You were going to tell us something?"

Kent and Sain nod. "Yes we have ventured here in search of someone."

Lyn looks at him and then out in the distance. "Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

Kent nods. "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

Lyn looks at him. "Madelyn?"

Kent nods again. "Our lord the marques of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so."

Kent sighs and shakes his head "Eventually, the marques simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain steps forward "and then this year we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains."

He chuckles thinking back on it. "The marque was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile he had his face when he announced that he was a grandfather."

He looks at Lyn. "The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marques wife who passed away at an early age"

Lyn blinks and looks down. "Lyndis?"

Mark simply glanced at them. "That she should bear this name. It truly thawed the marques heart. Now

his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we have come."

He shakes his head. "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn had died shortly after sending the letter. We only learned this shortly after arriving in Bulgar."

Kent steps forward. "But we learned that the daughter yet lives. We heard she was living alone on the plains."

He looks at her "I… I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

Mark just shakes his head. "Surely… you don't believe Lyn here to be the marques granddaughter do you?"

Lyn nods as well. "Why would you think that...?"

Kent shakes his head "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

Lyn gasps. "Did you know my mother?"

Kent shakes his head. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn shakes her head. "To my tribe I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis." She closes her eyes thinking back to those times. "It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather." She chuckles slightly. "Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again."

Then Mark gets a surprised look on his face. "Wait didn't that bandit call you Lyndis as well?"

Kent takes a step back. "What? How could he have—"

He looks at Sain who nods back at him. "He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

Lyn looks at them both. "Lundgren? Who's that?"

Kent looks at her. "He's the marques younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marques title."

Sain shakes his head. "To be blunt. He wants the throne and you're in his way."

Lyn shakes her head. "I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

Sain sighs and shakes his head. "Unfortunately, your granduncle isn't the sort of man to believe that. I believe these attempts on your life will persist and only get worst from here."

Lyn looks to Mark. "What should I do?"

Mark shakes his head and looks at Kent. "Come with us to Caelin. Continuing this way alone is dangerous."

Mark nods "It makes the most sense and the safest option"

Lyn nods. "I will go with you then."

"Mark, this changes everything, what will you do?" she asked.

"why are you asking such a dumb question Lyn? You already know my answer. I owe you my life. Its on my honor to see you to Caelin. For you to see your grandfather and to train you" said Mark.

"You'll come? Thank you" she said and hugged Mark.

Mark's face started turning red. 'Dang' he told himself.

**So hows the chapter. Is it good. Whats a mary sue? I got that as a review. So what is it?**

**Thanks for reading until next time**


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirit

**So to explain Mark's power, in its first level which his eyes are blue. He doesn't become stronger, his endurance increases because it's like dope, and his blood becomes very rich with nurturance and oxygen. There for increasing his endurance. In its second level, which no one has seen yet, Mark's eyes are yellow. He gets everything from his first level and he can use his dragon powers which give him the ability to use anima magic without tomes. In its final level, Mark's eyes are red and he has all of the powers from his other levels and his strength increases. Though Mark can't control the final level yet because he can only control it when he is enraged, which is why it won't be seen very often in the beginning. But you will see it in a lot of later chapters when he learns to control it without being enraged.**

**From Clank**

**Chapter 2: Sword of Spirit**

_**A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance.**_

"Mark, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here" said Lyn. "The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey".

"Oh! How quaint!" said Sain.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe" stated Kent. "It's nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed".

"I beg your pardon, milady" said a stranger to Lyn.

Mark glances towards the woman.

"What's the matter is something wrong" said Lyn.

"Please you must help the priest at the altar. Bandits are trying to steal the Mani Katti" said the woman as she ran off.

Mark glanced over at Lyn as she clenched her fists. Mark shook his head

"OK, Lyn and I will head for the main entrance while you two work on that weak wall understood" ordered Mark.

"Yes sir" said Kent and Sain.

Lyn and Mark rushed the entrance of the altar as Kent and Sain went to work chipping away at the weak wall.

Mark ran up to a bandit spun around and stabbed him in the throat with his iron sword, as Lyn slashed another bandit wide open.

Kent decapitated a bandit that tried to get Sain.

As Lyn and Mark got to the entrance, Kent and Sain had finally broken thru the weak wall.

Lyn ran up to fight the leader of the bandits but Mark stopped her.

"Lyn, I'll be fighting the leader" Mark told Lyn.

"Why?" she asked

"Because your angry and you'll make mistakes that might cost you your life" explained Mark before stepping forward and drawing Muramasa. He closed his eyes and opened them to his blue slit pupils.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you have against me? I am Glass, my swordsmanship is peerless" said the leader.

"I am Mark and I am known as the Swordsman of Justice. You shall not take the sacred sword." yelled Mark

"I may not be able to use the sacred blade but this blade will do" said Glass as he picked up his huge broadsword and attacked Mark.

"I will defeat you" shouted Mark.

"I will not lose" shouted Glass.

Mark and Glass clashed blades. Mark jumped back and charged Glass. Glass smirked as he deflected Marks attack. Glass then, elbowed Mark in the face. Mark stumbled back and clutched his bloody nose. Glass quickly followed up with a kick to Mark's stomach. Mark crumpled to the floor.

"I told you, you haven't a chance against me" said Glass, preparing to deliver the final blow, by cutting off Mark's head.

Mark rolled out of the way and avoided the attack but, was still on the ground.

Glass charged. Mark was next to a pillar there would be no escape this time.

"MARK!" shouted Lyn as she jumped in front of Mark and slashed thru Glass.

"W-w-what… I...I…w-was…" said Glass with blood pouring from his stomach before he fell to the ground dead.

"Good timing Lyn" said Mark as he closed his eyes and opened them to their normal pupils.

"You nearly die and your congratulating me?!" growled Lyn.

"What? You want me to yell at you or thank you for saving my life as planned?" asked Mark.

"You planned this?" said Lyn.

"Yeah, needed you to fight the leader out of some other reason other than anger. Otherwise you would have made a mistake and gotten hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt because of me Lyn" said Mark.

Lyn stood there looking down at the ground. Mark saw a tear fall from her face. He walked up to her and lightly grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. His face softened. He wiped away Lyn's tears.

"There's no reason for tears Lyn. No one is hurt and no one died. If your crying because of what I did then dry your eyes. Keep that smile on your face. I want to see you smile. Cause that's what makes me happy" said Mark before he embraced Lyn in a hug. She gladly returned the hug. They broke the embrace when the priest came out from the back.

"Sir, are you hurt?" asked Lyn.

"Thanks to you I came out unscathed" said the priest.

"The sword is it safe?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn." said the priest. "Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern and pray for a safe journey"

"Oh, thank you so much" said Lyn before laying her hand on the Mani Katti.

The sword started to glow.

"Now there's something you don't see very often" said Mark with surprise.

"The sword... It's...glowing" said Lyn.

"Ah...It's the power of the spirits. They have looked into your soul and they call out to you" said the priest.

"What does that mean?" asked Lyn.

"Lyn to understand, try to draw the blade" said Mark as he watches carefully.

Lyn grabbed the handle of the Mani Katti and pulled.

"It came out...effortlessly" said a stunned Lyn.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands" said the priest.

"My sword?" said Lyn.

"Lyn, it's time to go" said Mark.

"So this is the Mani Katti... A blade with no equal" said Sain

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps, the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand" said Lyn.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners" stated Kent. "And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis...I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

"Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!" said Lyn.

"Think of it this way some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well that Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you" said Sain.

"Does that make it any easier for you to accept?" asked Mark. "Cause none of us can use it"

"It... does feel right in my hand. A blade only I can wield" said Lyn.

"Kent, Sain, give us a moment" said Mark.

They nodded and walked off.

"Lyn, you have done well for the past few days and I'm sorry that I've made you worry about me. I would like to make it up to you" said Mark.

"Mark, it's fine. I just couldn't-" started Lyn.

Mark put his right pointer finger on her lips.

"Please Lyn: you've been thru enough pain as is. I don't want to put you thru that again" said Mark.

Lyn sighed and said, "Mark, you're my master strategist, and I'm your peerless warrior. Just don't overdo it, ok?"

"I promise Milady" said Mark, "Now for what I was saying earlier, Lyn; I will never let anyone hurt you. You're precious to me"

Lyn had tears well up in her eyes. She ran up to Mark and hugged him.

"It's been a long time since anyone has said that to me Mark" said Lyn crying into Mark's tunic.

"I meant every word of it Lyn" said Mark.

_'I'm in love with you but, if I say it; it will hurt you when I leave. I won't hurt you Lyn. I'll make sure the Fang never harms you or any of your friends" _Mark told himself as he hugged Lyn a little tighter.

**Well there it is. I forgot to finish the chapter yesterday because i wanted to explain Mark's powers. **

**So review and more work is still to come**


End file.
